My Heart Is Yours Forever
by Caskett101
Summary: This is a take on what I would like to think happened after Thanksgiving S06E10 if you guys enjoy it let me know and I'll continue :)


**A/N: So this is my take on what would have happened after Thanksgiving if you guys like it I will add on to it otherwise I will leave it as a one-shot anyway let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle if I did their would never be a Hiatus!**

Thanksgiving had been a success Kate was determined to keep her costume on all night and made sure Castle kept his on too. Everyone got along perfectly even Castle and Pi which both Alexis and Kate were thankful for Kate was especially happy that Alexis was finally coming around to Kate again which meant the world to her as she respected Castle relationship with Alexis highly. Speaking of those three Castles been gone for a good 10 minutes now he had offered to walk Pi, Alexis and Jim down stairs to their cabs he was probably getting a whole lot of looks for wearing his costume, or he was just making his way back slowly to avoid the clean up.

She shook her head thinking about her crazy family, _family_ she never thought after her mother died that she would have this, the most amazing man her fiancé someone who truly loved her for her who not only saved her but welcomed her into his family that she saw as her own family, Alexis her future step daughter and Martha the vibrant older woman who she saw as a mother figure. She was the only person besides her own mother that she allowed to call her Katherine and she was just so glad to have a mother figure she could now talk to when she couldn't talk to her mother.

Speaking of Martha, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she thought back to her revenge plan they had planned when she had asked Martha what her costume would be when she was informed that they did not do costumes they decided to make it a new tradition. As she was remembering the last few days whilst she was tidying up the kitchen finally finishing all the dishes Castle was definitely a messy cook but man could he cook!

She didn't hear him walk in he stopped just before the kitchen leaning against the wall just taking in the picture in front of him. He loved what he saw his fiancée Kate; walking around the loft as it were her own home, he still couldn't believe she said yes! He would never quite understand just how lucky he had gotten for her to love him just as much as he loved her hell she was even wearing a costume. He decided to sneak up behind her he snaked his hands around her waist leaning down to pepper kiss the back of her neck she hummed in response leaning back into his embrace.

"Hey beautiful, how's my Pocahontas?" he murmured into her ear nibbling down on her earlobe she smiled as she placed the tea towel down and turned in his embrace wrapping her arms around his body as she rested her head against his chest inhaling his scent that was uniquely him she tilted her head up giving him a soft kiss on the edge of his jaw. "Hmm, hey Lex and Pi get off okay?".

He squeezed her tighter nodded lightly against the top of her head "yeah, still can't believe she doesn't live here anymore, it's so quiet but I love how you're staying here more often" he answered softly kissing the top of her head.

She smiled into his chest, she knew what would make him happy "I know your upset that Alexis has moved out but just enjoy the peace now because I'm sure our children will be crazy, loud adventurous little creatures running around the loft soon." He let out a soft chuckle

"You know I love you so much, more everyday it's crazy I mean the way you were with Cosmo, how you so freely talk about having children you're truly extraordinary you know that?"

Her heart melted at his soft loving words "I love you too, and trust me I can't wait to make little Castle babies with you I guess Maddie was right hey?" she chuckled "I was also thinking I mean considering we are engaged and I know we haven't really talked about it and I just want to thank you for waiting for me to be ready. But babe I've been ready since I got back from DC I just wasn't sure if you were but I love it here with you, Martha and when Alexis is here this is home Rick my apartment doesn't feel like home anymore there's no one there that I love besides you when you're there. But I'm ready to move in Rick I mean if… if it's okay with?" she asked tentatively looking up over her eyelashes he just couldn't hide his smile and it had an effect on her too.

He pulled her in for a deep kiss she ran her fingers through his hair as he lifted her up onto the counter making her gasp in his mouth he moved his lips down her neck nibbling along his neck "you're perfect you know that, I love you so much!" he made his way up to the bottom of her ear "I want you here all the time I want to wake up next to you every morning".

She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly tugging at his ear "good because that's exactly what I want to" she whispered against his lips.

"Darlings could you please at least wipe down the benches when you are done" Martha exclaimed on her way to the front door they hadn't heard her come down from her room Kate ducked her head into Castles shoulder who couldn't keep the grin off his face "sorry mother but Kates moving in!" her heart skipped a beat from how happy he sounded she kissed the side of his neck as she moved down to be enveloped into a hug from Martha.

"It's about time kiddos!" she cheered "it's good to have you here Katherine" she squeezed Kate a bit tighter Kate teared up by the gesture "thanks Martha" she smiled up at her "I mean it does make sense we are engaged" she looked over at Rick who was just smiling down at them so happy and content of where his life was going.

"Well darlings! I am off"

"Ah big night mother" he cooed giving his mother a kiss on the cheek than walking over to wrap his arms around Kates waist.

"Let's just say don't wait up" she winked as she left the loft.

"Is it sad that my mother has more of a party life than us?" he murmured into her ear

She shook her head softly "no because we have each other and if I don't say so myself we have a pretty good party just the two of us!" she finished turning around and pulling him in for a kiss humming into his mouth.

"Come on pilgrim, Pocahontas wants to be taken to bed" she murmured against his lips hotly as she slowly walked back to _their_ bedroom.

**A/N: So what do ya think?! :)**


End file.
